I'm Here To Save You
by daydreamgirl14
Summary: Slight sequel-ish thing to my oneshot I Don't Know. Doesn't need to be read to understand this. Sigmund has been getting abusive towards Kyle. It's now up to Fanboy to step up the plate and be the superhero he always has been saying he is.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Yes, I know. Another story. This is just I wanna try something out. Loosely based off of Shane Dawson's SUPERLUV music video. OOC warning.**

Fanboy opened the door to the Fanlair, about to make his way out. "I"ll let you get some rest. I'm gonna head to Kyle's place," he told his friend.

Chum Chum propped himself up on his pillow, letting out a fit of coughs before speaking. "Are you going to tell him?"

The green and purple clad boy turned around to look at his sick friend. "Why would I do that? He's with Sigmund, remember?"

"You should still let him know." The younger reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a tissue.

His friend waited for him to blow his nose before responding. "There's no point." He shrugged. Fanboy left the Fanlair, shutting the door behind him.

Chum Chum stared at the door for a moment and sighed, thinking of his friend.

* * *

Fanboy awkwardly stood in front of Kyle's doorstep for what seemed like hours. Normally, he and Chum Chum would just enter through the mail slot. But now, it just didn't seem right.

'Should I knock?' he thought.

Suddenly, he heard some noise coming from inside his apartment.

"Sigmund! I-I-I don't know if I want to go to Milkweed anymore." It was Kyle.

Fanboy's ears perked up. Was Kyle really giving up the chance to go to Milkweed?

"Why ever not?" Sigmund did not sound amused.

There was a moment of silence before Fanboy could hear the stuttering Kyle again. "I-I-I don't want to leave here. I've been here to long. It's my home."

"But don't you love me anymore, Kyle?" the sorcerer asked. "I thought you'd jump at the chance to go back to Milkweed with me and leave this dump."

The conjurer was silent.

"It's that boy, isn't it? That green and purple idiot that runs around in spandex."

Kyle was caught off guard by the statement. "What are you talking about?"

"You're seeing him behind my back aren't you?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"That boy looks at you as if you were a god."

Fanboy peeked in the mail slot as he heard Sigmund's voice rising in anger.

"I should have seen it earlier," the sorcerer began. "All the times I've been gone to meetings, those two are always here when I come back." Sigmund began to step forward, closer to the conjurer.

"That's just the way those two are!" Kyle tried to explain. Fear began to pool in his stomach, making his intestines churn.

"Of course you know how _he_ is! Now, how long has it been?"

"Sigmund! There is nothing between Fanboy and me."

Fanboy couldn't help but sigh at the statement. 'Of course there isn't anything between us.'

That had not convinced the German.

Kyle soon found himself caught between his couch and his boyfriend. "S-S-Sigmund?" he stuttered. The trepidation leaked into his voice. His amber eyes widened as he saw the ball of fire, beginning to form in the sorcerer's palm. "Sigmund! Control yourself! Listen to reason!"

But Sigmund wasn't having it. "Now, now, Kyle," he said. The ball of fire casted shadows on his face, making the German look more terrifying to the Brit.

Fanboy's emerald eyes grew as he caught on to what Sigmund's intentions were. 'No, no, no!' Fanboy shoved himself into the small opening of the mail slot. Forcing himself in the apartment, the world seemed to have slowed down. His usual way of entering Kyle's apartment appeared to be harder than it normal was. When dropping by with Chum Chum, it only took a second to slip in.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. But this must be done."

Finally able to get his feet in, Fanboy wasted no time in launching himself on the sorcerer.

Sigmund grunted as he was knocked off his feet, his back against the floor. He opened his eyes to see the "superhero" on top of him. "My, my, my." He smirked. "Look who we have here."

Kyle got up from the couch. "Fanboy! What are you doing? Get off of Sigmund!"

Fanboy looked up in slight surprise at the Brit. "I-I-I-"

'What am I doing?' Fanboy's mind flashed back to something Kyle had told him on the conjurer's first day meeting the superheroes.

"I challenge you to a wizard off!" the boy found himself saying.

Sigmund looked at Fanboy in amusement. "A wizard off? You're not even a wizard."

"I'm a superhero," he responded.

Sigmund laughed. "You really believe that? A little old to be playing pretend. Oh, well." The sorcerer waved a hand airily. "An easy win for me. So when is our little-" he looked over Fanboy. "Play date?"

Fanboy glared as he got up off of the sorcerer. He was silent.

"Having second thoughts about this now? Can't do it?" Sigmund taunted.

The superhero clenched his fists. "I can beat you."

Sigmund mockingly laughed and uninterestingly examined his nails as if checking for dirt. "If that's what you believe."

"Next week," Fanboy found himself saying. "In front of the school by the flag pole." The words poured out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Are you completely bonkers?" Kyle asked the boy. But he was ignored.

Sigmund looked over Fanboy, an amused expression on his face. "If you insist," he shrugged. He glanced over the superhero's shoulder at Kyle. "I'll see you later." He took a step back from the two and raised a hand. "Dazzle you later." He made a circular motion with his arm and faded away.

Fanboy couldn't help but glare at the purple sparkles that Sigmund left in the spot he was once standing.

Kyle put a hand on Fanboy's shoulder and turned the younger boy around. "Are you mad? What is wrong with you? Sigmund will slaughter you!"

Fanboy didn't say anything. Instead he opted to just stare at the red head.

"Well?" the red head questioned.

"How long?" Fanboy asked.

Kyle looked at the boy confused. "What?"

"How long?" the younger repeated.

"That is none of your business," Kyle snapped.

"Yes, it is," Fanboy pressed on.

The Brit rolled his eyes. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because I'm-" The superhero caught himself before words he would regret flew out of his mouth. He took a deep breath to calm down. 'I shouldn't yell at him.'

"Because I'm your friend. And he was going to hurt you."

Kyle sighed and sat down on the couch, running a hand through his hair. "I would have been fine without your help."

"But how long have you been 'fine?'" he asked, using air quotes when using the word fine.

"Two weeks," Kyle muttered.

Fanboy looked up at the wizard. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Kyle was silent.

'I'm going to save you from him, Kyle.'

With a final glance, Fanboy left the red haired Brit in his apartment.

* * *

Fanboy sat on his bed, sighing. 'How did I not notice? Sigmund's been treating Kyle like crap. And it's been going on for two weeks! Some superhero I am.'

Fanboy heard a groan coming from the bed beside him. Chum Chum turned over on his other side, facing his older friend. His chocolate eyes fluttered open. Yawning, he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey," he greeted, turning to face the older.

Fanboy managed to give a small smile. "Hi."

"What time is it?" Chum Chum asked.

The elder glanced at the alarm clocks on the nightstand. "Five thirty," he answered.

Chum Chum sneezed and grabbed another tissue, blowing his nose. "I thought you were going to be out a bit longer."

Fanboy silently shrugged.

"Did you tell him?"

Fanboy didn't answer.

"Fanboy? Are you alright?"

The elder waited for Chum Chum to finish his fit of coughs before talking. "Kyle isn't."

The younger looked at his friend, confused. "Kyle? What's wrong with him?"

Fanboy gritted his teeth, his expression hardening. "Sigmund. That low life sorcerer's been hurting Kyle."

Chum Chum gasped. "Is he alright?"

"Of course he's not alright!" Fanboy snapped.

A flicker of fear passed the younger's face.

Fanboy bowed his head, staring at his lap. "Sorry, Chum Chum. It's just-"

Chum Chum gave his friend a small smile. "It's alright. You're just upset."

The two sat in a moment of silence once more.

"I challenged Sigmund to a wizard off," Fanboy whispered.

"What?"

"I challenged Sigmund to a wizard off," he repeated.

Chum Chum shook his head and sighed. Fanboy could be impulsive at times. "What are you gonna do?"

"Huh?"

"How are you gonna win?"

Fanboy lifted his head up to look at his friend. "I-I don't know."

**A.N. Like? Hate? Review please? But no flames please. They'll be chucked into Fanboy and Chum Chum's lava pool.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. And so far, I have been keeping on schedule. Here is chapter 2 of I'm Here To Save You. Extremely sorry for a six month wait. ^^" I didn't realize that people actually liked this story so I sort of pushed it to the side. Well, I'm not going to have you read a long author's note today. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

_Previously:**  
**_

_"I challenged Sigmund to a wizard off," Fanboy whispered._

_"What?"_

_"I challenged Sigmund to a wizard off," he repeated._

_Chum Chum shook his head and sighed. Fanboy could be impulsive at times. "What are you gonna do?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"How are you gonna win?"_

_Fanboy lifted his head up to look at his friend. "I-I don't know."_

* * *

"Have you thought of what you're going to do for the wizard off?" Chum Chum asked as they sat down for breakfast the next day. "You've seen the tricks Sigmund's done on TV against the lions and the bears and the-" His voice got louder with each word passing his lips.

"And the sharks and all those other animals he's had on his show," Fanboy finished for his friend in a slightly forced dull tone. "I know. I know. I know."

His elder friend's words didn't help the younger. "Fanboy! What do you think he's going to do with you?" He began to get hysteric at all the possibilities that were making their ways into his mind. "He could turn you into a rock and throw you in a river! Or a piece of paper and make you into confetti! Or, or-"

The purple and green clad superhero cut off his friend once again. "Chum Chum, calm down." He forced a smile on his face. "What are we dressed as?"

Chum Chum glanced down at his costume, analyzing the gloves, the spandex, and even fingering his cape. "Superheroes," he answered.

"And what do you say happens when a hero fights a villain?"

"The hero wins and gets their love interest."

Fanboy chuckled. "I don't know about the second one, but in this case, the first one will be true." Fanboy ruffled the younger's chocolate locks. He continued on. "I'll be fine. Remember that I helped you defeat the Frosty Freezy Freeze monster and defeated you."

Chum Chum shoved his friend playfully. "Hey! I beat you. I got rid of your clones and saved Yo."

"Well, I stole your peanut butter and told everyone you liked Yo," Fanboy reminded him. "I won."

"That was just evil. I wasn't able to have peanut butter for two weeks, and I had to go to dinner with Yo." He playfully glared at his older friend.

"I don't remember you complaining about Yo," Fanboy teased.

Chum Chum glanced down at his bowl of Man-Arctic Crunch. "Well, the food was good."

Fanboy laughed. "Well maybe if something goes wrong at the wizard off, you can stay with Yo, and you could have something to eat other than cereal and ham cooked in a drier."

Chum Chum gasped. "Fanboy! Don't say that. You're going to win."

He filled his own bowl with cereal. "I know, Chum. I know," he said. But something in the back of his mind wasn't so sure.

"Kyle? What happened to you?" Fanboy asked the Brit as he tried to sneak into the classroom unnoticed, the hero's voice doused in worry. Last night was a disaster for Fanboy considering he couldn't sleep, concerned about his friend. He had been on edge since his encounter with the sorcerer.

Chum Chum shot his friend a glance. 'So this is what Fanboy was telling me about.'

"Oh," Kyle's voice wavered. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" The Brit flinched at Fanboy's raised voice. "You have a black eye, and there's a red handprint on your cheek." The elder superhero analyzed the wizard from his red hair to his slightly beat up trainers. His eyes lingered at the hem of Kyle's pullover for a moment. "Are there more?" Fanboy's voice was lowered to a whisper. "Under your pullover?"

"I said they were nothing," Kyle snapped, a bit more force in his words.

But then again, superheroes were never ones to back down; at least this one never did. "Nothing? It was Sigmund again, wasn't it?"

"N-n-no. Of course not. A summoning spell went wrong," Kyle lied. "I accidentally conjurered a rabid monkey."

"You're lying, Kyle. And you know it." Fanboy took a deep breath to calm down. "I promise, Kyle. After the wizard off, I'll make sure Sigmund won't hurt you again."

"You're still going to go through with it?" Kyle asked in disbelief. "What on earth makes you think you could possibly win?"

Fanboy shrugged. "Nothing," he answered truthfully. "But all superheroes don't know whether they'll beat their enemy or not. They just know that they need to protect whoever it is, and right now, I need to protect you."

"I don't need your protection. I'm not some damsel in distress."

"I'm going through with this whether you want me to or not."

* * *

Kyle had been in a daze for the rest of the school day. Ever since Fanboy had challenged Sigmund to a wizard off, he became worried. It was only natural that he would feel this way though. Fanboy was his friend; a friend who was sticking up for him, to protect him from his boyfriend. A chill went down his spine. Sigmund, the source of it all.

Call the conjurer a blind idiot, but Kyle honestly didn't think things would turn out this way. The sorcerer had spent months trying to win the conjurer over. He refused to be swayed. This is Sigmund, he'd tell himself. The same jerk that made his experience at Milkweed a living hell. This is the same jerk that rubbed his success in Kyle's face. The same one who called him names, put him down, and went out of his way to make the boy miserable.

But time passed. It started to seem as less of a joke as the days wore on. Sigmund wouldn't have wasted all his time for a prank. He wouldn't have dropped his tour. He wouldn't have left Milkweed for a simple, silly prank.

Slowly, Kyle's hate began to deteriorate. Sigmund had found the little hole in Kyle's defenses, and the wall was taken down. The sorcerer was sweet. The sorcerer was kind. The sorcerer was caring. But this made Kyle blind to a few facts he knew from the past. The sorcerer was cunning. The sorcerer was manipulative. The sorcerer was greedy. He knew what he wanted and how to get it. Whatever he wanted, he got under any means necessary.

Maybe the sorcerer did love him. Who knows? Maybe it was just lust. Or maybe he just wanted a little trophy that showed he was able to get his nemesis to submit. But all Kyle knew was that he had fallen for it. Hook, line, and sinker. And now he needed someone to help him get up. Hopefully Fanboy was that one.


End file.
